Marshall's Big Holiday Adventure
Cast *Steve - Dora (Dora the Explorer) *Joe - Daizy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Blue - Marshall (PAW Patrol) *Sidetable Drawer - Binyah Binyah Polliwog (Gullah Gullah Island) *Mailbox - Miss Spider (Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends) *Mr. Salt - Katie (PAW Patrol) *Mrs. Pepper - Ryder (PAW Patrol) *Paprika - Chase (PAW Patrol) *Cinnamon - Skye (PAW Patrol) *Tickety Tock - Wubbzy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Slippery Soap - Kai-Lan (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Shovel - Deema (Bubble Guppies) *Pail - Hoho (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Periwinkle - Cali the Cat (PAW Patrol) *Magenta - Rubble (PAW Patrol) *Green Puppy - Everest (PAW Patrol) *Dora - Zac (Shimmer and Shine) *Boots - Smurfblossom (Smurfs) *Benny - Shimmer (Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends) *Isa - Mr. Fluffy (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Tico - Blue (Blue's Clues) *Diego - Kai-Lan (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Baby Jaguar - Daizy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Swiper (Bad) - Zeta (Shimmer and Shine) *Swiper (Good) - Shimmer (With Shine as Extra) *The Big Red Chicken - Gina the Giant (WallyKazam) *The Grumpy Old Troll - Helga (Hey Arnold!) *Azul the Blue Train - Emily (Thomas & Friends) *Backpack - Tolee (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Map - Mei-Mei (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *The Fiesta Trio - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan), Rintoo (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan), and Dory (Finding Dory) *Mami - *Papi - *Abuela - *Daisy - *Alicia - Hoho (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Boot's Dad *Boot's Mom *Rescue Pack - Lulu (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Click the Camera - Wubbzy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *The Bobo Brothers - Coco Labochue and Sabor (Rugrats/Tarzan) *Little Bill *Big Bill *Brenda *April *Bobby *Alice the Great *Elephant *Fuchsia *Kiku *Andrew *Little Bear - Kai-Lan (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Father Bear - Gui-Nai-Nai (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Mother Bear - Ye-Ye (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Duck - Wubbzy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Hen - Hoho (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Cat - Daizy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Owl - Lulu (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Emily - Zac (Shimmer and Shine) *Lucy - *Mitzi - *Emily's Granny - *Grandfather Bear - *Grandmother Bear - *Oswald - Blue (Blue's Clues) *Weenie - Elephant (Little Bill) *Henry - Dora (Dora the Explorer) *Daisy - Periwinkle (Blue's Clues) *Johnny Snowman - Miranda (Blue's Clues) *Madame Butterfly - Steve (Blue's Clues) *Catrina - Cinnamon (Blue's Clues) *Eggbert and Leo - Fuchsia and Kiku (Little Bill) *Max *Ruby *Louise *Moris *Grandma *Valerie *Martha *Baby Huffington *The Huffingtons *Bob *Wendy *Spud *Scoop *Muck *Dizzy *Roley *Lofty *Pilchard *Bird *Travis *Maggie *Beast *Hamilton *Kipper *Maisy *Franklin - Blue (Blue's Clues) *Harriet - Sprinkles (Blue's Room) *Mr. Turtle - Miranda (Blue's Clues) *Mrs. Turtle - Steve (Blue's Clues) *Bear - Dora (Dora the Explorer) *Beaver - Benny (Dora the Explorer) *Goose - Periwinkle (Blue's Clues) *Snail - Backpack (Dora the Explorer) *Fox - Magenta (Blue's Clues) *Rabbit - Isa (Dora the Explorer) *Skunk - Tico (Dora the Explorer) *Badger - *Mr. Owl - Miss Marigold (Blue's Clues) *Pablo - Blue (Blue's Clues) *Tyrone - Dora (Dora the Explorer) *Uniqua - Periwinkle (Blue's Clues) *Tasha - Sprinkles (Blue's Room) *Austin - Isa (Dora the Explorer) *Linny - Wubbzy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Tuck - Kai-Lan (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Ming-Ming - Hoho (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Ollie *Buck *Jack *Mary *Mel *The Schwartzman Quartet *Sportacus *Stephanie *Trixie *Stingy *Ziggy *Pixel *Robbie Rotten *Miss Spider *Holley *Squirt *Bounce *Shimmer *Dragon *Spinner *Wiggle *Snowdrop *Pansy *DJ Lance - Dora (Dora the Explorer) *Muno - Lulu (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Foofa - Hoho (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Brobee - Daizy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Toodee - Wubbzy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Plex - Kai-Lan (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Kai-Lan - Gil (Bubble Guppies) *Ye-Ye - Miranda (Blue's Clues) *Gui Nai Nai - Steve (Blue's Clues) *Rintoo - Orange Kitten (Blue's Clues) *Hoho - Isa (Dora the Explorer) *Tolee - Tasha (The Backyardigans) *Lulu - Benny (Dora the Explorer) *Mr. Fluffy - Uniqua (The Backyardigans) *Mei-Mei - Pablo (The Backyardigans) *Stompy - Toodee (Yo Gabba Gabba!) *Wubbzy - Kai-Lan (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Widget - Ye-Ye (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Walden - Gui-Nai-Nai (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Daizy - Hoho (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Buggy *Huggy *Earl *Milli - Periwinkle (Blue's Clues) *Geo - Blue (Blue's Clues) *Bot - Dora (Dora the Explorer) *Oobi - Dora (Dora the Explorer) *Uma - Diego (Go, Diego, Go!) *Kako - Blue (Blue's Clues) *Grampu - Miranda (Blue's Clues) *Shane *David *Puppet *Ms. Foil *The Schmuzzies *Fido the Fly *The Voice *Ron - Ginny (Linny's Grandmother) (Wonder Pets!) *Natalie - The Old White Mouse (Wonder Pets!) *Binyah Binyah - Blue (Blue's Room) *James - Ming-Ming (Wonder Pets!) *Shaina - Pablo (The Backyardigans) *Vanessa - Tyrone (The Backyardigans) *Jessica - Austin (The Backyardigans) *Armando - Uniqua (The Backyardigans) *Bryan - Tasha (The Backyardigans) *Twist *Shout *Marina *Kiki *Pinky-Dinky-Doo *Tyler *Mr. Guinea Pig *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Bubble Puppy *Mr. Grouper *Dog *Pig *Cat *Bear *Elephant *Moose A. Moose *Zee D. Bird *Nick Jr. Face *Piper O'Possum Gallery Dora Márquez.png|Dora as Steve Daizy Flower.jpg|Daizy as Joe Paw-patrol-marshall.jpg|Marshall as Blue Binyah Binyah.jpg|Binyah Binyah as Sidetable Drawer Sunny_Patch_Miss_Spider.jpg|Miss Spider as Mailbox Katie.png|Katie as Mr. Salt Ryder Paw Patrol.png|Ryder as Mrs. Pepper Paw-patrol-chase.jpg|Chase as Paprika PAW Patrol Skye PNG 2.png|Skye as Cinnamon Wubbzy-with-ball.jpg|Wubbzy as Tickety Tock Ni Hao Kai-lan 1.png|Kai-Lan as Slippery Soap Deema.jpg|Deema as Shovel Character2 ni-hao-kai lan.png|Hoho as Pail PAW Patrol Cali Cat Callie.png|Cali the Cat as Periwinkle Paw-patrol-rubble.jpg|Rubble as Magenta Everest.png|Everest as Green Puppy Zac.png|Zac as Dora Smurfblossom.png|Smurfblossom as Boots Shimmer.jpg|Shimmer as Benny Mr. Fluffy in Ni Hao Kai-Lan.png|Mr. Fluffy as Isa Blue-blues-clues-8.75.jpg|Blue as Tico Kai Lan.jpg|Kai-Lan as Diego Daizy2.jpg|Daizy as Baby Jaguar Shimmer and Shine Zeta the Sorceress.png|Zeta as Swiper (Bad) Shimmer and Shine Hide and Seek.jpg|Shimmer (With Shine as an Extra) as Swiper (Good) Gina-giant--79.7.jpg|Gina the Giant as The Big Red Chicken Helga3.png|Helga as The Grumpy Old Troll Emily.jpg|Emily as Azul the Blue Train Tolee the Koala.png|Tolee as Backpack Mei-Mei in Ni Hao Kai-Lan.png|Mei-Mei as Map 2094646-wendy darling disney females 23125746 640 427.jpg|Wendy Darling, Rintoo in Ni Hao Kai-Lan.png|Rintoo, Dory the Fish.jpg|and Dory as The Fiesta Trio Hoho.png|Hoho as Alicia Lulu2.png|Lulu as Rescue Pack Uh oh by wubbzyfan13-dba2f49.png|Wubbzy as Click the Camera 6.jpg|Coco Labouche, Sabor.jpg|and Sabor as The Bobo Brothers Kai-Lan in Ni Hao Kai-Lan.png|Kai-Lan as Little Bear Gui Nai Nai in Ni Hao Kai-Lan.png|Gui-Nai-Nai as Father Bear YeYe in Ni Hao Kai-Lan.png|Ye-Ye as Mother Bear E74CD44C-EA09-47B8-9603-61CA49CBF461.png|Wubbzy as Duck Hoho in Ni Hao Kai-Lan.png|Hoho as Hen Daizy eating thomson grapes by dev catscratch-d2u463h.png|Daizy as Cat Ni hao kai lan-gifs linda lima.png|Lulu as Owl Zac.png|Zac as Emily Blue's Clues Blue with Flowers.png|Blue as Franklin 6EB7E49F-F0BC-4F9A-9F3D-E84C8565F829.jpeg|Sprinkles as Harriet Download (1)steve.jpg|Steve as Mrs. Turtle Miranda-Pic.jpg|Miranda as Mr. Turtle Dora Márquez.png|Dora as Bear Benny the Bull.jpg|Benny as Beaver Tumblr nkgrkiZv771re1b0ro1 1280.jpg|Periwinkle as Goose Backpack in Dora the Explorer.jpg|Backpack as Snail Magenta.jpg|Magenta as Fox Isa the Iguana.jpg|Isa as Rabbit Tico the Squirrel.jpg|Tico as Skunk Blue-s-Big-Musical-screenshot-blues-clues-34387040-320-240.png|Blue as Pablo Doras Rescue In Mermaid Kingdom 2012.avi 001700760.jpg|Dora as Tyrone Char 35850.jpg|Periwinkle as Uniqua 6EB7E49F-F0BC-4F9A-9F3D-E84C8565F829.jpeg|Sprinkles as Tasha Character-large-isa.jpg|Isa as Austin Wubbzy-wow-wow-wubbzy-3.3.jpg|Wubbzy as Linny 94FD7914-2F1F-498D-B247-CA41C44AE043.png|Kai-Lan as Tuck Hoho.png|Hoho as Ming-Ming Dora.jpeg|Dora as DJ Lance Lulu in Ni Hao Kai-Lan.png|Lulu as Muno Hoho in Ni Hao Kai-Lan.png|Hoho as Foofa Daisyissocute(OK).PNG|Daizy as Brobee KhNdk82j15SYoKWBnqer png.png|Wubbzy as Toodee Kai-Lan in Ni Hao Kai-Lan.png|Kai-Lan as Plex Gilffombubbleguppies.JPG|Gil as Kai Lan Miranda-Pic.jpg|Miranda as Ye-Ye Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Nick Jr. Female Style Category:Crossovers